seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Age: Episode 10
“Fallen Angels” is the 10th episode of the Third Age fanfic. It is almost night when the Battle of Tendokyo ended. The sunset was obscured with the smoke from the enemy airship where Shiraz was presumed to disappear. Juanito and his brother Santino put their hats down in the gesture of mourning. Juanito went berserk after their father’s disappearance and presumed death. He kept destroying things at their house and his brother decided to lock him up under their house for a few more days. After a week, Jonathan regained consciousness and woke his brother up and asked... “What happened? Why was I in chains?” Santino replied, “Juanito, sorry to say this but, you went crazy since that day. I’ll show you what you did upstairs.” Juanito saw all the broken vases, cups as well as utensils thrown like shuriken into the wall. He asked his brother again, “I wish I was strong enough to save my father. I lay my full trust in him but–” “He can never do that alone, right? You know Juanito, we will never be with Papa forever. If he disappears or let say, dies, we have nothing to do with it. There will come a time that the two of us will too. There is more to life than simply living in this small sky island. Remember what our father said when we were young?” Another flashback starts to around seven years prior to the start of the series. Juanito here is five years old and his brother is seven. “Children, did you see that patch of blue color over there? That’s the sea. That is where I worked when I was young. I sailed the seas as a pirate, and the adventures me and my crewmates experienced was one hell of fun!” “Papa, what’s a pirate?”, asked Juanito. “A pirate is a person who is brave to sail the seas and uses a flag called a Jolly Roger. The Jolly Roger usually contains skulls, crossbones and anything that is related to their captain.” Shiraz showed his own to their children. From here, the scene goes back to present time with Juanito and Santino practicing in the army garrison. Juanito is being trained by Santino on how to fight, beginning with punches. “The basics of fighting is simply like this,” said Santino. Santino punched a dummy and the dummy was destroyed. Juanito was surprised. “Whoa! How did you do that?”, asked Juanito. “With training, you will get stronger. That’s what you need to know! Have it a try,” said Santino. Juanito punched the dummy and the dummy was destroyed too. These shocked his older brother and said, “It took me months to do that! You awakened a very special ability that is, to learn something very quickly. This is very essential to fighting. This also means your belief in Justice is swift, Swift Justice indeed.” Juanito asked, “What’s justice?” Santino replied, “It may apply exclusively to Marines, but this term refers to someone’s philosophy. That’s my understanding. So, let’s go! What we did... is just the beginning.” A few days later, Juanito was then trained swordsmanship, and after a few days, he nearly equalled his older brother. This made him to go on a big decision. “I wanna go to the sea!”, said Juanito. “Wait, you’re still young!”, Santino immediately stopped him. “Of course I’m not gonna be a pirate yet! My strength is not enough to be one but have faith in me, bro.”, said Juanito. “Sigh, okay. Just be safe, bro. Like what you said, I have trust in you!”, replied his brother. Before he sails down for the Blue Sea, Juanito said to his brother, “When I’m gonna be popular soon, I want to be known in the name of my father. Starting from this point, my name is Jonathan Arleigh!” Juanito shows his sign of brotherhood with his elder brother and sailed away. Santino said, “He is literally reckless.” Santino came to the grave of their father and placed a wreath of flowers. He said, “If you just saw papa, Juanito changed his name and sailed into the sea. He is now Arleigh D. Jonathan or Jonathan Arleigh rather.” Juanito Enriquez, now Jonathan Arleigh, leaves Tendokyo for the search of the nearest island once he reaches the sea. He landed on Redrum Island, an island near the point in the sea where Tendokyo is situated 10000 meters above sea level. Jonathan rests on a forest of alternating green-yellow-orange-red trees of this autumn island when he notices a lion and this shocked him at face fault level. At first, Jonathan was terrified since the lion is bigger than a regular human, meaning it is also bigger than himself. But he remembers what Santino taught him and chooses to fight the lion. After a few minutes of fighting, Jonathan defeated the lion and carried it somewhere with his bare hands. On the way, he met a bandit who owned the lion. The man, who is past of his prime, said, “That’s my pet! How dare you defeated him? Give me all your things or I’ll kill you!” Jonathan gave his sword which angered the bandit further. “So you attempted to slaughter my pet for meat, huh?” Jonathan said, “Whoever are you, I have no intention to kill you lion!” The bandit replied, “I don’t care. But because you have this sword here, I have a hint of you killing my pet and that’s something I’ll never forgive! Come fight me and show me what you got!” The bandit drew his knife and this forces Jonathan to fight. Jonathan prepares his fists and replied, “Let me show you that I have no intention of doing it.” The man drew his knife first. Jonathan managed to avoid the attack then punched him. The man avoided the punch but Jonathan managed to hit him on the second time. The bandit fought back with a punch, with great force that knocked Jonathan down to the ground. Jonathan fought back by punching also with great force, which almost knocked the bandit down but he managed to stand up, but he looks like in a confused state, which gave an opportunity for Jonathan to exhibit his finishing move. The bandit lies defeated along with the lion and Jonathan leaves the sword on the bandit. Jonathan said, “I have no intention of killing anybody yet. Take my sword.” He took the man’s map and left. Jonathan sets for the town where it is said to move straight to the end of the road, where Redrum City is located. ''Upon his arrival, Jonathan took some of his money to buy food and bought some bread and fish. He sat under a tree in the city square. A young girl went to him and sat beside him. “Hey, wanna have some of my food?”, asked the girl. "No. I may look like a bully if I take your food," replied Jonathan. "Uhmm... I’m not gonna eat it anymore. It seems that you haven’t eaten yet for days,” said the girl. “Sigh... okay. I’ll take it,” said Jonathan. "Nope, I am just a newcomer and I starved just for hours.” “So that’s why you don’t look familiar. Here in Redrum Island, everybody knows which one is the newcomer and which one’s the citizen or those who lived long enough in the island,” said Johanne. “But don’t worry, people here don’t look down upon the newcomers. They even treat those like you with special treatment than those of their neighbors.” “We had a long time talking here and I forgot something... let me think about it. Oh, what’s your name?”, asked Jonathan. “Johanne O. Marley. How about yours?”, said the girl. “I’m Jonathan Arleigh,” replied Jonathan. “Jonathan, what a nice name!” said Johanne. “And yours too!”, replied Jonathan. Both of them laughed and continued eating what Jonathan bought. “Come to our house. My parents would be interested to see you,” said Johanne. “And don’t feel shy. Everything’s gonna be alright.” “Uhmm... ‘kay?”, replied Jonathan who is still in doubt. “Are you sure it’s just okay to them?” “Yes,” replied Johanne. Johanne took Jonathan to the O’ Malley family’s farmhouse in the countryside. Jonathan asked Johanne, “You live in the countryside too?” Johanne replied, “Do you live in a rural area too? Sounds interesting! From which island did you come from?” “From Tendokyo,” replied Jonathan. “So you came from a sky island? Sounds really interesting? How is life there?” “A war has recently destroyed the island. Our good king was killed, my father got disappeared and was presumed to be dead... –”, said Jonathan. “Hey, what happened to you?”, asked Johanne. “I wish I was really strong enough to fight in a war,” said Jonathan. “I see your fight with that bandit from earlier”, said Johanne. “Really?”, asked Jonathan. "How did you say so?" "I may say this as a coincidence, I was also resting in the forest when I heard someone punching and I peeped and I saw that you’re fighting someone. You are really brave that you are not scared of getting killed and decided someone bigger and more powerful than what you appear, and you carried a lion?", said Johanne. “That guy was really a pain in the ass to the travellers in this island. And that will make you look badass for me.” “So I’ll earn your heart already, just kidding!”, said Jonathan. Johanne hit Jonathan with a newspaper and said, “BAKA! Of course my attitude is just only pure ACTING! Get it?” Johanne’s mother arrives from farm work and Johanne said to Jonathan, “Jonathan, my mom’s already here! Get ready.” “Johanne, are you home already? And who’s that guy I heard speaking earlier?”, asked her mother. “Yeah, I’m here already!”, replied Johanne. The episode ends with Johanne’s mother slowly opening the door. She comes into the room and asks, “Who are you? Are you a newcomer?” Arc Navigation Category:Third Age Category:Stories Category:Third Age Episodes